tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Drama (MC Corner) (Yume Mori Uta)
) |romajisongtitle = DORAMA (MC KOONAA) |kanjisongtitle = ドラマ（MCコーナー） |englishsongtitle = Drama (MC Corner) |producer = N/A |release = August 26, 2016 |previous1 = |next1 = }} Translation Thank you very much! I'm relieved now that we're done with the first song. Thank you for all the cheering, everyone! It was so beautiful, to the point that I wanted to jump into the sea of blue lights. Did you all enjoy my singing? My, my. I couldn't really hear that. Did you all enjoy it~? Yes, that's a good cheer. As I was singing, I could feel your power seeping into me, making me think that there's nothing for me to fear. Thanks to that, I was able to fully enjoy singing the first song. Once again, thank you very much! Well then, before we get to the second song, I think all of you have understand now, after watching the sessions so far. Yes, it's time for a talk corner! It's something to look forward to, aside from the live part. It seems there's no fixed theme for this corner, and everyone sure talks freely about whatever they want. That's why, I'm thinking that I'll introduce the other Seleas members that will have their turn later. First, Seleas's leader, Tsubaki -- Tendouin Tsubaki. She has a strange presence, but also a sharp intuition and a strong will. Even though she's the youngest out of all of us, she's our leader. She's amazing, don't you agree? Actually, the position of leader is decided by lottery. Though, it's not like we just let it decided randomly. We, Seleas, believe that luck also counts as a skill -- similar to encounters and destiny's guidance. We tried to believe in those kind of things. Reina gets along well with Tsubaki. She's a lively girl who is proficient in knowledges of sub-cultures. She's exceptionally active, and she can make her surroundings smile with her various ideas. She's also very skilled at talking, so look forward to her talk corner, okay? Then, there's the one in charge of cooking and being sensible, our unit's soothing presence, Akane. And there's the one responsible for eating Akane's cooking, in charge of inventing things, Matsuri, who really loves festivals. Don't forget to watch this pair! People often says that Yuno and I contrast each other, this one pair is also contrast each other pretty much. But they're also getting along very well! That part is also the same as Yuno and I. Lastly, Yuno. Yuno is my precious best friend, my partner, she's boyish and very cool, in various meanings. But she's not only cool -- she also has a cute side. I wish everyone who root for us can learn about various sides of her. That's said, though it may feel a little rushed, now that I'm done introducing all the unit members, we're entering the live part again! I'm going to sing the second song. Come on, everyone, let's have a blast together once again! Translation by User:MoonlightSelenia. References }} Category:Himekawa Mizuki (mini-dramas)